Celestial Lightning Power
by yuska-chan
Summary: Lucy got kicked off of Team Natsu and was replaced by Lisanna. And who was there when everything happened? Laxus! Laxus offered Lucy if she wants to join their team, and says yes. Not only do they like eachother, but they are on the same team too? Find out what happens! LaLu! Rated T for bad words
1. Chapter 1 Thunder God Tribe!

**Hey guys~ Another Fairy Tale Fanfic ~ I actually like LaLu better than NaLu, but that's only my opinion :3 Hope you guys like~ Oh and I'm on break so I'll be updating soon! C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tale or the characters! *sad face***

* * *

Narrator's POV

Lucy just finished her solo mission. She still remembered the day when Natsu kicked her off the team.

_**~FLASHBACK 1 WEEK~**_

It was afternoon, and everyone in the guild was there.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said grinning.

"Hey Natsu? Going on a mission?"

"Ha, no. We're actually kicking you off the team. You were just a replacement for Lisanna you know?" he said while grinning. Lucy could hear the whole guild go quiet.

Lucy couldn't believe him, she thought she was dreaming.

"Hahaha, you're just kidding right? Haha, Natsu your so funn-"

"I'm not kidding. Your so weak and hopeless, Lisanna is way better than you."

Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore, she ran home crying her heart out.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Lucy sighed as she went inside her apartment. She took a hot and relaxing bath. She couldn't stop thinking about how Natsu kicked her off the team without caring one bit. Once she was out of the bath, she put on shorts and a tank top, and started going to bed, until she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole **(AN: I don't know if the door had a peephole so, shh) **and it was Laxus!

Lucy's POV

What is Laxus doing here? IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? What does he want with me? Oh mavis, better open it before he knocks down the door.

Laxux's POV

Damn, why doesn't Blondie open the stupid ass door. I swear I'm going to break it down. I sniffed at the door and I smelled strawberries. Damn, she sure does smell good.

"Hey Blondie, open the door. I need to talk to you."

I could tell Blondie didn't want to open it, but she did. Well, here goes nothing…

"Hey since your off Team Natsu wanna join Thunder God Tribe?" I said crossing my fingers she would say yes.

"Um…"

"You need the rent money and you can't always go on solo missions."

"I can't…I'm weak, I'll be a burden…but than-"

"Don't listen to the stupid Salamander, you are not weak and never will be. I want you to join and I won't take a 'no' for an answer."

Lucy having no choice said, "Sure, why not?" she smiled her awesome smile and Laxus began to blush.

"Hey, it's pretty late out, wanna stay here?"

"Well, Blondie if you wanted me here you should've told me earlier," Laxus grinned.

"Not like that! Anyways you can go shower, I'm about to make dinner, I guess."

Laxus took this opportunity and took a shower.

Lucy's POV

Why did I let him stay the night? Oh mavis. He's going to think that I like him…not like I don't. Oh what am I saying. He doesn't like me, he can't! I bet he likes Cana or something…

Laxus's POV

Damn, why did I blush when she smiled? But her smile is so beautiful, she is so beautiful…what am I saying? She doesn't like me, she likes that bastard Salamander. Damn it, I wanna make her mine. I lov-

"LAXUS! YOU'VE BEEN IN THE SHOWER FOR AN HOUR! ARE YOU OKAY?"

I heard Lucy scream. Did I really spend an hour in the shower thinking about Lucy? Damn…

Narrator's POV

They both ate utter silence.

"So Blondie tell me, do you still like Salamander?"

Lucy blushed. "What?! I never liked Salamander and I NEVER WILL!"

Laxus chuckled and said to himself, "That's good to know."

They finished eating dinner and Lucy went to bedroom and Laxus followed.

"What are you doing?" Lucy eyed Laxus.

"You said I can stay ove-"

"NOT IN MY ROOM!"

"C'mon on Blondie only for a day." Laxus said with his puppy eyes**(AN: Lol, Laxus with puppy eyes XD)**

Lucy blushed harder than Erza's hair.

"Fine…"

Lucy's POV

What did I just do?! I let Laxus sleep with me. Oh mavis, oh mavis, oh mavis! Geeek! He must think I like him now . OH MAVIS! Gehhhh I'm so scared…

Laxus's POV

Heck yeah I get to sleep with Blondie…I mentally slap myself. No funny business Laxus! Get your head together. Oh, I can smell strawberries, without knowingly I said, "Blondie you smell good," I saw her blush and I blushed. DAMN IT!

Lucy's POV

Laxus just said…I smelled good…this is not happening!~ Eekkk!

Narrator's POV

Laxus and Lucy slept on the same bed. Lucy was fast asleep, but Laxus was still awake. He wanted to hug Lucy so bad. Without thinking he hugged her. Lucy groaned and Laxus blushed, he was thankful she was asleep. Later in the night, Laxus fell asleep with Lucy and both of them couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Ehuhuhu~ Sooo how was the story? LaLu all the way! Please review and until next time~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Mission

**Hey guys~ Second chapter yay! I hope you guys like C: btw, if there are mistakes in the chapter it's because I am eating ramen :3 Anways enough of me! Hope you enjoy the story~**

* * *

Narrator's POV

Lucy felt something warm on her waist. She liked the warm feeling, it made her happy. Wait…warm feeling? Lucy awoke suddenly and saw Laxus.

Lucy's POV

Laxus?! What was he doing here? I remembered about last night. I mentally slapped myself for letting Laxus sleep with me.

"Hey Blondie, you could just tell me I'm hot instead of stare at me," Laxus grinned.

Shit! I was staring at Laxus.

"Um, I'll go take a shower first!"

Damn what an stupid idiot I was for staring at him.

Narrator's POV

Lucy took a nice and relaxing bath. As usual, she used her strawberry body wash and shampoo. When she got out of the bath, she put on a white tank top, black shorts, knee high socks, and boots. She did hair like she always did. When she got out of the bathroom she could smell…breakfast?

Lucy's POV

When I got out of the bathroom the first thing I smelled was waffles. Was Laxus cooking? **(AN: I don't know if Laxus knows how to cook so.. XD)** I went inside the kitchen and I saw Laxus..cooking!

"Wow Laxus, I didn't know you could cook."

"I know right, I'm the best cook. I just put some frozen waffles in a toaster," Laxus grinned.

Well, there goes my sarcasm.

"Anyways, you should hurry up and get dressed so we can go to the guild."

"Sure Blondie."

Narrator's POV

After Laxus and Lucy ate their breakfast, they headed down towards guild. They opened the guild doors and saw everyone stare at them, except Team Natsu, who were in their own little bubble, which Lucy couldn't stand to watch.

"What? Tch." said Laxus annoyed.

"Ehuhuhuh~ Levy-chan come here~," said Mira winking to Levy.

"Hehehe, coming~," said Levy.

Lucy's POV

Oh mavis. One of Fiore's best matchmaker Mira, what is she planning to do?!

As I watched Levy and Mira, I sat myself next to Wendy.

"Hi, Lucy-chan! How are you today?"

I'm happy that Wendy still talks to me.

"I'm great!"

"Hey Blondie, come here." I heard Laxus's voice. Everyone at the guild was staring at us, I felt myself blush and I mentally slapped myself. I went to Laxus's table.

"What is it Laxus?"

"So guys, this is our new teammate," I saw Laxus grin.

"Yay~ There is another girl in the team! We can go shopping together! This is going to be soooo much fun~" said Evergreen. Laxus looked annoyed of Evergreen.

I'm glad their really nice. I smiled.

"Hehe, anyways let's go choose a mission!"

"Lucy, I'm Freed, you already know that don't you?"

"Ah, yes. Freed~"

"Yo, Cosplayer don't forget me too," said Bickslow and his babies said "don't forget, don't forget"

I looked at Bickslow with a nasty look. "My name is Lucy! LUCY!"

"Lu-chan! Come here for a second!"

I turned around and I saw Levy calling my name. I went to the bar and asked Mira to make my favorite, strawberry milkshake.

"So~ When did you start liking Laxus?"

I spit out my strawberry milkshake. I blushed like crazy. "What?! I-I don't l-like him!" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"Humf, who would like her?" I heard Lisanna say, but I totally ignored her.

I knew Laxus had dragon powers so I knew he was listening.

"Oh suuuure~ Ehuhuhu~" said Mira. I blushed even more.

"Hey Blondie we got a mission. Be at the train station tomorrow at 1." I heard Laxus say. I just nodded and went home to pack.

Narrator;s POV

Lucy went home and started packing for tomorrow. The sun was already setting so she decided to take a shower, make some dinner, and go to sleep. The next morning she awoke with her annoying alarm clock. _*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* _She threw her alarm clock across the room, and slowly got up. It was only 10, she could still go to sleep for another hour or so, but she dreaded the fact that she might get late for sleeping in and Laxus might kill her. So she got up and took a nice, long, and very relaxing bath. The best one she's had for ages. She didn't know what the mission was so she didn't know what to wear. She decided with a white shirt, black shorts, and some boots. She put her belt on, along with her keys and whip and was ready to go. She saw her clock and it was only 12:28 **(AN: That's what time it is right now for me, but it's pm XD uh, so tired cx) **She called Leo and asked him if he could teach her a new power.

"Yes of course, Princess. There is a power you can learn. It's a magic spell. Say the words, "Akam Noi Gaiz Takan"** (AN: I don't know . I just made something up)** and you can use the same power that your opponent used."

"Wow, that's awesome!~ Thanks a lot Leo!"

"Take care, Princess." And with that Leo disappeared.

Lucy's POV

Wow! I just got a new power. I wonder how Laxus will act when I show him. I looked at the clock. 12:48. WHAT?! I panicked. Laxus is going to kill me! I ran as fast as I can and made it on time. Phew.

"Yo Blondie I almost thought you weren't gonna come," said Laxus with his sound pod on.

We all got in the train and it was so hard to find an empty compartment. At last they found an empty one at the back.

"Finally," the whole team said. I giggled.

"So Laxus, what' the mission about?"

"Here." Laxus handed me the paper. We have to kill some monsters in a forest? Reward 10,000,000 jewels? WOW!

"That's a lot of jewels," I say mentally hitting myself for being so greedy.

**-Time Skip(now they are at the town w/ the forest)**

"Ah, can we get something to eat? I'm starving," said Evergreen.

Narrator's POV

So Thunder God Tribe finds a really cheap restaurant and eat until they can eat no more.

"Ahh, that was an awesome dinner," Lucy says. "Let's go find an hotel now!"

Laxus finds a really cheap hotel for only 5,000 jewel! They rent two rooms. All the boys in one room and the girls in the other.

"Tch." Laxus wanted to secretly sleep with Lucy. 'oh well' he thinks to himself. And everyone goes to sleep, not knowing what lies ahead…

* * *

XxShyxX- I'm sorry~ ):

mromero18- I know right? LaLu for life~

CureNoble0- LALU is the best~

AnimeLuver778- hehe, thanks for the idea *wink wink* ~

dutchangel1979- here ya go~ second chapter!

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed ~ Ehuhuhu so how was the story? It was a long chapter tee hee ~ ^_^ Please review and until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3 A Simple Kiss Goodnight

**Heyo guys! This chapter is short, sorry! :c I wrote this one quickly. Hope you guys enjoy~ LaLu all the way! This chapter was kinda bad, it's not as interesting as i would have liked it to be, but yeeah. ~ (: I tired my best ok? -**

**PS: I don't know how to write a battle scene so if you want listen to Fairy Tale's battle music it will sound WAY better!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tale or the characters~ Except ! XD**

**Narrators POV**

* * *

When everyone woke up from an awesome night of sleep, the sun was already rising, forming beautiful sunrays. The team said their good mornings and went to the same restaurant as yesterday, because it was really cheap.

When they were done eating, they went to go find the owner of the mission. To Lucy's annoyance, it was an old and perverted guy.

"H-hello, there has been some m-monsters in that forest recently," said the old man, pointing to a dark and scary forest. "My name is **(AN: Random name xD) **it is a pleaser to meet you." He looked at Lucy with a weird smile. Laxus, very jealous and annoyed, grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Well you stop staring at my girl," Laxus roared at . Lucy blushed, but looked away so Laxus couldn't see. "Let's go guys."

**Lucy's POV**

Laxus called me his girl…does he…does he like me? Gahh I wanna know so bad!

Anyways, that forest looks scary. I better get ready, I don't want to upset my new team, even though I am weak, I'm going to try my best!

"How many times do I have to say that YOU are NOT weak Blondie," I heard Laxus say. Did I just say that out loud? Ugh, I'm so stupid!I face palmed myself and Laxus just chuckles.

I grabbed onto my keys just incase the monsters do pop out of nowhere.

**Narrator's POV**

They all kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Laxus looked up, he heard a faint roaring noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked.

"Of course not stupid, we don't have dragon powers like you," Evergreen said, but Laxus ignored her.

"This way." Laxus started running after the roaring noise and the team followed.

_~If you want to, put Fairy Tale's battle music now xD~_

Five monsters appeared in front of the team. They were green, slimy creatures. Before they could use their magic, the monsters charged at them.

"Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" A golden light appeared and out came Taurus. "Taurus! Defeat a monster with your axe!"

"Great body as always, Lucy-sama!"

Taurus charged at a monster with full power. Lucy could feel her power drain, but she didn't care. With a few hits, she had killed one monster. She did a victory dance mentally.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus yelled. Surprisingly, he had killed both of the monsters at the same.

Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed were upset that they didn't land a hit on any of the monsters, but they were surprised how fast Lucy acted.

"Wow Lucy! I didn't know you were really strong!" said Evergreen.

"Haha, thanks Ever! But I'm not _that _strong! Let's go back to get our reward, okay?"

The sun was setting and the team agreed on staying the night in a hotel. After they got the reward, Laxus kept Lucy close to him after hugged Lucy. Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed went to go food, and Lucy and Laxus to find a hotel. They saw one nearby and checked in.

"Only ONE room?! What, hell no. Laxus let's go find another place."

Laxus found this as a perfect opportunity to sleep with Lucy. Or at least to sleep in the same room.

"Blondie, I'm tired as heck. I'm pretty sure the others are too. Let's just stay together for one night. Only one night okay?"

"Fine, but you owe me a milkshake when we get to the guild." Lucy pouted

Laxus chuckled, 'damn she is so cute' he thought to himself. "Deal."

They booked one room and waited until Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed came back.

"Ugh, what's taking them so damn long?! I'm starving." said Laxus.

Laxus looked in the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was food inside!

"Hey Blondie, you know how to cook?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Come here in the kitchen. Can ya make us some food? I'm starving."

Lucy looked annoyed, but still made the food, since she was starving too. After they ate their dinner, which was thousands time better because they were starving, they were both getting sleepy.

"Um, Laxus? Do you want to…um…share a bed?" She blushed harder than Erza's hair.

"If you wanted me so bad, you should've said so Blondie." Laxus chuckled.

"Shut up!"

They both got in bed and as Lucy was about to sleep she saw Laxus holding a book, and on his face were glasses.

"Laxus, you read?"

"Duh, I'm not like stupid Salamander."

Lucy chuckled.

"Goodnight Laxus~" And Lucy kissed Laxus lightly on the cheeks. Laxus was surprised.

"Goodnight, Lucy." And Laxus kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

mromero18- I'm glad you liked it!

CureNoble0- Nah, I like LaLu ~

Narucchi- thanks! (:

dutchangel1979- here's chapter 3 haha!

Bentears- Thanks for liking my story!~

Bijuu vs. jinchuuriki- Thanks for the info!

XxFairyTail1- LALU! (:

AnimeLuver778- I can't do a battle scene :c *cries* I'm sorry I disappointed you~

* * *

**Awwwww~ So kawaii ^_^ Anyways hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Love you guys a lot! 3 Please review and until next time~ Yuska-chan 3**

**Ps: I'm very busy this whole week, so I might not have time to update. Sorry! :c**


	4. Chapter 4 I need You

**Hey guys! C: Long time no see~ I'm sorry I didn't have time to update! Like I said, I am really busy so I'm sorry for that, buuuuttttt~ Here's chapter four! ! Kiss kiss kiss~ **cough** Laxus and Lucy **cough****

* * *

Narrator's POV

The next morning, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen saw Lacus and Lucy sleeping together.

"Are they finally dating,?" said Evergreen. "Kyaaa~"

Freed and Bickslow just ignored them and made sure they bothered Laxus about it when he woke up.

Laxus woke up around an hour later when everyone came in the room. Everyone eyed him with smirks. Freed was the first one.

"You liiiikkeee herrr~" Imitating Happy's voice.

Laxus blushed slightly and told Freed to shut up. Then Laxus got up and went to use the bathroom, but before he did, he woke up Lucy.

"Oye Lucy, wake up." But Lucy wouldn't wake up. 'Guess she's a heavy sleeper' thought Laxus. Laxus took Lucy from the waist and held her bridal style. Lucy moaned and Laxus blushed a little deeper. Well maybe a lot…And took her in the bathroom. Freed and Evergreen eyed him with a suspicious look.

"What are you going to do with Lucy?!" asked Evergreen.

Laxus just ignored her and locked the door. 'She has a fever' thought Laxus. Laxus looked at Lucy, and was about to take her shirt off when Loke came.

"What are you going to do with my Princess,?" he asked furiously. Laxus was surprised Loke could come out on his own, but before he could answer Lucy woke up.

"Huh?..Laxus? Loke? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked sleepily.

"Ask him Princess. I shall leave now," giving a dirty look to Laxus before he left. Laxus knelt next to Lucy.

"Laxus, why are we in the bathroom?" asked Lucy wide awake now.

"No reason blondie."

Lucy tried to get up but Laxus lightly pushed her back down.

"L-laxus!" Lucy said embarrassed and blushing.

Laxus looked at Lucy's chocolate brown eyes and Lucy looked at Laxus's eyes, staring at each other. Laxus moved in closer and Lucy followed moving closer. They were nose to nose now..and

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Hey Laxus, everything alright in there?"

Both Lucy and Laxus froze.

Laxus sighed before getting up, opening the door, and yelling at Freed. Lucy was shocked and couldn't move. 'Laxus a-almost .. K-kissed me!' Lucy blushed harder than Erza's hair. Lucy couldn't help think that Laxus liked her.

Lucy came out of the bathroom and Evergreen was looking at her, grinning. Lucy just smiled and said, "What's for breakfast?" Pancakes and strawberries.

After they all ate, the boarded the train to go back home. Laxus, Lucy and Evergreen on one side of the compartment (In the train) and Freed and Bickslow on the other. Lucy saw Laxus shivering and almost throwing up.

"Here, Laxus. Lay on my head. It made Natsu feel better when he was motion sick," Lucy smiled her warm smile.

Laxus listened to Lucy and he felt way better the second he put his head on her lap. Before he knew it, he fell asleep. Lucy looked at Laxus. She giggled at his bed-head hair and started playing with it.

*ahem*

Lucy looked at Evergreen who was grinning. Lucy looked away and was blushing mad. She was playing with Laxus's hair! What was she thinking!?

"So Lucy, when did you start to like Laxus eh?" asked Evergreen. Lucy had no choice but to tell her, since she already kinda knew. Lucy looked at Freed and Bickslow. Looked like they fell asleep too. So Lucy told Evergreen, but little did she know Laxus was only pretending to be asleep. After Lucy told Evergreen everything, Ever giggled and smiled at the blushing Lucy.

After they got off the train, they headed towards Fairy Tale.

"Ah, I missed Fairy Tale so much!" said Lucy. When they got at the guild Lucy said welcome and everyone else did the same.

"Welcome back Lucy. How was the mission?" said Mira.

"Hehe, awesome thanks! Can I get a usual?" Mira made Lucy her favorite strawberry milkshake. And just when she was going to drink it, Laxus took it from her hands and started drinking it.

"Laxus! That's MINE!" Lucy punched him in the face. Laxus growled and Lucy got up and went to Levy's table. Laxus sighed as she left. Mira giggled and Laxus looked at her with a dirty look. Laxus got up..

"Aye Blondie come outside with me for a sec."

Lucy followed Laxus outside looking confused.

"What do you need Laxus?"

Laxus looked Lucy straight in the eye.

"I need you Lucy."

* * *

Alex Cobra girl- Thanks! ^-^

AnimeLuver778- I'm glad you liiikeee it~

Narucchi- chapter 4~ (:

Bentears- Hehe~ ^_^

Random.A.M- Yay! -hugs- We are twins~

mromero18- Thanks for being understandable! ^^ ch.4 !

CureNoble0- LALU!

**Hehuhuhu~ Cliffhanger? Hehe! Hope you liked~ So I figured out my plan for this fanfic, I'll be updating it every week ): Sorry if you guys can't wait that long, it's just that this month is hard for school ^_^""**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! It seriously makes me think you guys love my stories! Hope you guys understand! Review and as always until next time~ ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Let

-AU- I AM SO SO SOOOO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY! This is soooo overdue T^T My computer was acting up and I couldn't upload. Anyways, I have tried -_-' to upload. Short story so sorry for that (How many times do you have to say "so" yuska -.-) Enjoy~

* * *

"I need you Lucy."

"Heh?! NANI?!" Lucy looked surprised.

"Uh..what I mean is for a mission.."

"Oh..uh-huh, sure!" Lucy looked confused, but she felt like Laxus was going to say something else...

"Oh and it's just me and you. See you at the train station tomorrow..at 7. Bye." And with that Laxus left.

Laxus went back to his house with utter regret. '"What did I just do?! I can't ruin our friendship just because of my one-sided love…huh?.one-sided love? Oh yeah. Doesn't Lucy like flame-brain?..ughh"'

Lucy, on the other hand, went back to the guild with still no clue what Laxus was trying to say.

"Ne Lucy! What did Laxus want?" asked Mira.

"Uhm, i don't really know.."

"Ara, ara, where did he go.."

Lucy went back to her apartment forgetting that she had to pay the rent next week. Cursing under her breath and thanking Laxus, she thought about him again. '"What did he _really_ want? Uff, forget it Lucy. Me and HIM? TOGETHER? Never possible…but. I mean, I always had liked him since i met him…ugh ugh!'"Lucy looked at the time, 6:30. She started panicking to what to bring, but right when she was about to call out Virgo, there was a knock on the door. '"huh? Who is it now?'"

-When she opened the door it was Laxus. In a fancy suit, he had flowers in his hands, his hair was nicely combed back.

"Huh? *ahem* Laxus? Why aren't you ready for the miss-"

"Lucy I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't say this any sooner, but..but I love you. Forget about the flame-brain, I love you , and I always have."

"…..i'm sorry."

"Huh..?"

"I-i-I LOVE YOU TOO LAXUS!" Lucy closed her eyes and blushed a deep red.

"But, I love you more than a friend.."

"And besides, when did I ever say that I liked Natsu? Ever since Lisanna…."

"-Anyways I'm here to take you on a date, so get ready?"

"Um..in a sec!-"

"Aye, don't leave me out here!"

"Fine. Come inside, BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

"Haha, you're so funny Blondie"

* * *

uhhh~ Blushing~ So how was it? Short I know, I know. BUUUUTTT~~~ Hopefully if my computer isn't stupid . I will have another one tomorrow (longer) ! And let me know if you want some "scenes" like lemons? up to you guys! tell me, because i don't really know..haha..hope you enjoyed and until next time ^_^


End file.
